Dark Rivers
by PacifistKeeper
Summary: My first story. Tells about the digidestined after the defeat of malomyotismon and the end of 02. Crossover of 01 02 03 04.
1. 2004

Hey. I'm not too big on interrupting stories with author's notes, so here's my disclaimer and the full summary to Dark Rivers. I will also include the ages at the beginning to each chapter. The only reason I would not include ages is because the ages remain the same from the previous chapter or part.  
  
*Digimon does not belong to me. Digimon belongs to Toei. There will be some characters in the story that do in fact belong to me such as Danni Yashima, Sam Agi, Kimura Agi, Cameron Agi, and Ryan Ishida. Toei owns the rights to the name Ishida. Any major products and labels used in this story do not belong to me.*  
  
In between the time that the defeat of Malomyotismon and the end of 02, the digidestined were called back to the digital world. This explains the evil and the treat it placed upon both the digital world and the real world. The fate of the worlds once again rests upon the digidestined. This will be a crossover between seasons 02/03/04.  
  
The ages are: Matt/Sora/Tai/: 18 Izzy/Mimi: 17 Joe: 19 Yolie/ken: 16 Cody: 14 TK/Kari/Davis: 15 -PacifistKeeper ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Prologue November 15, 2004  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Anaheim Quattro. God how this guy pissed me off. I couldn't take it any longer. I snapped. I looked down at my bandaged hand; I'm in for it now. Over the years I've learned to just take whatever comes my way. But I couldn't take Quattro anymore. "Ishida Yamato." I looked up as the office secretary called my name. "He'll see you now." I stood up and walked towards the Headmasters office. I heard a snicker behind me and I turned and there sat Anaheim. Prick. "Yamato." I looked back at the door and there stood my father. Oh crap they called him. I stepped into the office with my father. The head master stood up and greeted my father. "Masaharu." My father said nothing. We sat down and again the Headmaster spook. "Yamato, tell me exactly what happened between you and Anaheim." I said nothing. I said nothing, but remembered everything that happened in the previous hour.  
  
Flash back I was there standing in between Sora, Tai, Izzy, Ken, T.K, Kari, Cody, Yolie, and Davis. We were talking as friends do when Anaheim stood up and looked at the group then at Sora and I. "Why would you idiots hang out with three nerds, two soccer freaks, a photographer, and a basketball player?" Then I spoke up. "Shut up Anaheim." He grinned. "You gonna make me?" Then my fist connected with his face. "Yeah. I am." Sora stood up in front of me. "Matt stop you don't have to do this." I lowered my fists and turned to the rest of the group. "Man Ishida she's got you on a leash." I stopped. He was really getting on my nerves. Then Tai glared at Anaheim and was about to say something when I motioned not to. "Anaheim. I don't want to start a fight with you. But I will if I have to." I felt him grinning behind me. "What are you grinning at?" I asked. " The fact that these idiots need you to stick up for them." That was it. I couldn't take it. I turned and I punched him in the gut. He lost his balance and collapsed. When he stood up, I was staring down on him. Then his fist hit my face and I stood there. I turned and glared at him. "You." He charged at me and I held him into a head lock. I said nothing. He broke free and slammed me into a row of lockers. I again punched him in the face. " Matt stop!" I paid no attention to my brother or any of my other friends as they yelled to me. All I focused on was the feeling of giving Anaheim Quattro exactly what he deserved. I soon noticed the crowds of people gathering around our fight. I threw my fist at him again only to miss and slam it into the lockers next to him. He kneed me in the gut and as I was about to hit him again T.K and Izzy grabbed both my arms and held me down. That's when the Headmaster walked in. End Flashback  
  
I had to sit there and listen to the consequences of my fight and looks my father gave me. Finally the Headmaster said something that caused me to regret ever starting the fight. "I" he paused. " I have no choice but to expel you from these premises." This meant I would be transferred to a school without any of my friends, and it meant I would see less and less of T.K. " You are to take this note.." he paused and wrote something on a piece of paper. "To you professor and you are to complete today's classes and clear out you belongings by Tuesday afternoon." I picked up the note and my father and I stepped out of the office. "We'll talk later. Understood?" I only nodded. As I walked back to my class I again looked down on my bandaged hand and clenched it. What the hell was I thinking. I stepped into my class and handed the professor the note. He read it and motioned me to sit down. I told the others what happened that day. I was transferred to another High school. After high school I went onto college. There I ran into Izzy who I found out graduated early. We met someone who also had a digimon. Ryo Akiyama. During our freshman year Izzy, Ryo and I were very active in the digital world. It was that summer that we along with my brother T.K, Ken, and Willace faced and evil we would never ever forget. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* This is only the prologue and trust me it gets a hell of a lot better then this. I hate this chapter. I'll update soon. 


	2. Email

Once again here is my disclaimer Digimon and all it's titles do NOT belong to me from what I have been told--correct me if I am wrong-- digimon belongs to toei and Bandai. The rest of the story will be divided up into parts starting with this one. Each part will have an average of 3 chapters. This part will be the shortest because I suck at writing beginnings to stories. It will have only 2 chapters. Enjoy.-PacifistKeeper  
  
Part 1, Shallow hearted beginnings  
  
Normal POV  
  
The Digital World consisted of four quadrants, each quadrant overlooked by one digimon. Azulongmon overlooks the East in the city of Seriyu, Zhuqiamon overlooks the South in the city of Suzaku, Baihumon overlooks the West in the city of Byakko, and Ebonwumon overlooks the North in the city of Genbu. They ruled in peace for long centuries only to be disturbed once...  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
I had seen this e-mail six times before but I couldn't stop wondering 'What was Genai's reason for sending me this?' If I could figure out this one question then maybe I could get some sleep. "It's like one of those questions that will bug you until you figure out the answer." I muttered to myself. Boy was it one of those questions. I had to get hold of Matt, I had to tell him about this. I stood up and started towards the phone. As I got there I took another look back at the e- mail. I then dialed Matt's phone. 'hello' the person on the other line was Sora. "S..Sora" I stammered. Matt and I had ended up in Japan for the start of our freshmen years of college and met up with another digidestined named Ryo Akiyama. The three of us had grown to be friends. Just 8 months ago, at the start of our Sophomore year we ran into Sora, Tai, and Mimi whom we had learned transferred to JPU (Japan University). Since at the moment Matt and Mimi were the only people with an extra room, Sora had to choose be between the two. Of course the others claimed that moving in with Matt would give the two time to catch up on lost time. Sore finally gave in and moved in with Matt. Tai was another choice for Matt to have move in with, but he and Matt haven't been on the best terms lately. "Hello?" she repeated "Izzy you still there?" I was cut from my thoughts. "oh.. Sorry" I told her. "I'm surprised to hear you're still awake" I didn't know why I was wasting time. "Same to you too." she replied "well I haven't been getting much sleep...ah Hey Sora is Matt around?" I asked "I think he might be in his room, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked me "can you two get over to my apartment as soon as you can?" my voice was panicked. She noticed my panic as well. There was pause, "Is something the-" "No- Yes- I don't know, Sora just come." I cut her off hastily "Ok we'll be right over." We both hung up.  
  
After we hung up I turned around to look at the e-mail again. Only this time it was gone. The white screen on my laptop was now black.   
  
Sora's POV  
  
As Matt and I were walking down the hall towards Izzy's apartment I couldn't help but notice Matt obviously had something important on his mind. He had this same look for the past three days. I looked away and kept walking. I noticed Matt was slowly lowering his pace until he came to a stop. I too stopped but only to look at him. "Something wrong?" I asked "..." He then turned toward the railing and looked up into the sky. I calmly walked toward him until we stood side by side. We remained there for a moment until I broke the silence. "C'mon, Izzy is waiting." I turned and continued walking. "I have this feeling." As he spoke, I stopped. "This feeling that whatever Izzy wants to talk to us about has a lot to do with the Digital world." He spoke almost in a whisper, as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he was saying. He sighed. "Ok, lets get going." "Right." He walked right past me and then he stopped. "You coming?" I looked up. "Yeah." I answered. He waited for me to catch up and then he grabbed my hand and put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
When we reached Izzy's apartment door Matt knocked. We heard a muffled voice from inside the apartment. "Ju..Just a minute!" Then Izzy answered the door. "C'mon in." He spoke softly, he spoke as if the panic in him had grown and then left only moments ago. He sounded in a way relieved to see us.  
  
Well that's my crappy beginning. For those who are wondering what part Anaheim Quattro plays in this story that will come later. Reviews are really Appreciated. Thank you Dragi for being my very first reviewer. I really want to apologize for the long delay but my comp stopped working. From now I will update only when I have completed each part. Meaning you get a new part each update. There will be about 3-4 pages a part. 


	3. Dead End

The disclaimer is the same as last time... I don't own digimon or it's characters and names the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline and the characters names I mentioned in my very first disclaimer this is the final page of part one. Enjoy- PacifistKeeper  
  
Matt's POV  
  
When we reached Izzy's apartment, I was having the hardest time listening to what Izzy was saying to Sora and I. I looked up at Sora then at Izzy and I stood up. I had clear my thoughts. I stepped onto the balcony and inhaled the air. "Ok, so let me get this straight. Gennai has sent you an e-mail six times, and this e-mail always says the exact same thing.?" I then turned toward Sora and Izzy. Izzy nodded his head. "I knew it." I shook my head. "Knew what?" Sora asked. I turned my back at them walked onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. Sora and Izzy walked behind me and again Sora asked, "Knew what Matt?" They were now right next to me, and before I replied I inhaled once more. "Lately I've been thinking more and more about Gabumon an the others. I can't explain why I have, but I just know something is happening to them. Something that is not only happening to them, but to the whole Digital World." I sighed and then turned to the others. This time I spoke as if I knew everything I was saying,... was a fact. "The e-mail was telling us something about the digi-gods. I think Gennai wanted us to know something about them that he could not tell us directly. So he sent Izzy the e-mail because he knew Izzy would be able to figure it out." There was a long silence following what I said. Then Sora spoke. "So, what you're saying is...that we need to go deeper into the e-mail?" I nodded. "Exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
I paused for a moment and thought. I didn't know exactly if I was going to be able to do what Matt was asking of me, but I knew I had to try.  
  
I ran to my laptop and logged on. "So I should try and solve this puzzle by using the e-mail as a clue to help me solve it?" I asked Matt. "Not really as a clue but as a key." Matt answered. It took me about 5 minutes to get back into my e-mail. I looked up every once in a while to look at the others as Sora kept up the conversation. "How is it going, Izzy?" I looked up at them. "I've almost got through to the easy part. But I still have a ways to...go." Prodigious?! I pulled my hands of the key board and looked up. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Matt then looked at the laptop. "What happened?" he asked me. I sighed. "Dead end. I need five passwords which I don't have to go any farther." I leaned back in my chair. I yawned. I noticed Matt look at his watch. "6:40 a.m." He said. Sora looked up, " We've been here almost three hours, we might as well call the others." I nodded my head. Sora stood up and walked over to the phone and started dialing the others.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I just finished calling Mimi and started dialing Tai's phone number when I heard Izzy say something to Matt but I couldn't hear what he said. Why isn't Tai answering? Finally Tai answered. "Hello?" "Tai, you nee-" I was cut off. "Sora, It's 7 in the morni--" This time I cut him off. "Tai, I know what time it is just get to Izzy's as soon as you can." As I was talking to Tai, I noticed Matt get up and walk onto the balcony with his cell phone. What are you doing Matt? "Sora...Sora you there?" "Sorry Tai, I got distracted, just come over to Izzy's now." I told him. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No Tai, we just need to talk to all the DD's." "Who's we? Sora...So--" I hung up on Tai. I hope that get you here faster. "I'll be right back." I heard Matt yell as he walked out the door. I turned to Izzy. "Where's he off to?" I asked. Izzy shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Over the next couple of minutes Mimi and Tai arrived we told them the events of the past few hours. Tai wasn't to happy about the fact that Izzy called Matt instead of him. "Sora.?" "Yea Mimi?" "Where is Matt anyways?" she asked me. "Right Here." I looked at Matt as he walked in. Matt explained that he had to get a hold of some one else before we could get moving. He also explained that Ryo Akiyama was going to join us. "Why?" Tai asked Matt. "Why not?" Everyone could see that Matt was teasing Tai and Tai wasn't too happy about it. While we were waiting for Ryo to join us Izzy told us about how he, Matt, and Ryo had been Very active in the Digiworld the past year. That's when Ryo arrived. At first we were all kind of shocked to hear Ryo was a dig destined. I don't know what it was but I knew that this trip to the Digital World was not going to be a normal one. Please read and Review 


End file.
